Let it snow
by Miss S. Grechy
Summary: Being near the Holidays, Shiro and Mephisto both get sent on a mission on a mountain. Takes place before the Blue Night, when Shiro is about 24 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: I DO NOT own this anime or its characters. Its common sense really.**

**This is my very FIRST story, so..yeah. I tried my best. Umm My mother language isn't English. but i speak it better than my own r.r **

**I rated this M, becuase i'm terrified of making a mistake not fit for younger audience. This was going to be LONG One Shot, but im in a Posada right now 'Christmas party' and i didn't want to keep postponing it. Enjoy and review please. Or not... Hi. ^.^u**

"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~"

"what are you doing?"

"Mmm, just asking for a winter prayer that's all"

"Getting all mushy 'cuz of the Holidays are we?"

The Aria/Dragoon exorcist just answered with a grunt. In truth he hoped it DIDN'T snow more, right now they were in the back of truck, they being him and the demon principal, that didn't offer much warmth or comfort in the cold weather of the mountains.

'_Damn demons, couldn't they wait 'till spring to cause trouble?'_

When Shiro heard about this new mission, he was ready to protest, he was NOT going to Who-knows-where in this weather, but then his instructor (and former mentor) added that he would be accompanied by Mephisto Pheles. He couldn't say no to that; as his stupid mentor very well knew.

'_And now here I am, alone with this demon... thing. And I can't even hold a conversation with him!'_

"…'re almost- …-re"

'_And I call myself a cool guy among ladies, arg, but this is different so maybe it's reverse?'_

" 'ello~ Earth to Exorcist-san~"

'_Yes that could be the-, wait, his talking to you! _Say something you idiot!"

"Tch, even though I am _not _an idiot I already did say something"

"a… haha, did-did I say that out loud?" Shiro said while scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes you did, and now that we have cleared up your thoughts about me, let me say I don't think your much of a gentleman _at all" _ Sneered Mephisto with narrowed eyes.

"Wha-, no, wait I didn't –" started Shiro.

"Regardless, we have arrive. So come on, the sooner the better" With that, Mephisto stood up and jumped off the truck and started walking to the woods.

Cursing himself he got off too, thanking the driver for the lift, he followed the other into the white wilderness. As he walked behind the other, he couldn't help but think that without the other wearing his usual cape, he got a very nice view of his backside. He quickly scoffed at his behavior.

'_what are you doing Shiro? You just ruined any chance of getting close, now the only thing left to do is getting this mission done'_

"So now what? I didn't get briefed on this demon, and how to deal with it"

Mephisto only looked back at him with those bored eyes, "We're not suppose to 'deal' with it, this place is a demonic natural preserve protected mostly by a barrier, but it has recently been fading so you're here to subdue or exorcist all rampaging demons while I enforce the barrier"

"Is that all? I think you could have done this by yourself"

"I couldn't" answered the exasperated demon.

"To much work for you? I don't think I've ever seen you actually fight, only subduing others and locking them away" remarked Shiro, he meant it as being curious but the white clad figure took it as a demand.

"Oh, please do forgive me for not going head on in battles and using all my strength, ah~ that's right I _can't _because I'm using it to keep up my school's barrier"

"You need to keep it up all the time?" Shiro was shocked at this revelation, he always assumed that while he knew Mephisto was the one responsible for that particular barrier, he didn't know it had to be constantly casted.

"It wouldn't have to be, but since it's attacked quite regularly, I do need to re-cast it and I need to have a constant connection with it to know where the attack is coming from" explained Mephisto.

"Well, that's… certaintly quite impressive…"

Mephisto waved it off, "nothing special"

"…and nice"

At this, the tall demon stopped walking and turned a little to regard him with searching eyes, then with a smirk just kept on walking. How strange, it almost seemed like he doubted what he said.

"ahh…I mean, it's nice, for a demon; you putting a lot of energy into protecting humans and even future exorcist" Shiro went on to walking next him, he was taller than him but not by much (AN/: I know Shiro is like 5'10 and Mephy is 6'4, but my story my fantasy!).

"Mmmm" Was the response he got.

After that they kept walking in silence, Shiro didn't know where to go so he just let his companion lead the way. After a while it started to snow a little, but the further they went, the deeper the ground got, and though it was a cheap trick, he used this as an excuse to keep slipping and knocking into the other giving him the chance to once in a while to feel their hands brush together.

After the 26th slip, Mephisto got annoyed and just graved the other's arm to hold him steady the whole way, completely missing the blonde's smile(AN/: im not sure about this, but I've seen a lot of fan-art where he's a blonde…so blame them!). Which disappeared when he let go of it as sson as they reached a clearing where some stone-temple thing was located in the middle of it.

"So this is it?"

"Yeah, just keep watch while I do my job" Shiro notices that when he said that, he almost gave a tired sigh. He gave a mock salute and stood under a tree and observed as the other went over to the stones and kneeled over them and started murmuring something.

'_Well, this could take a while. Is he just going to stay there or …? WHAT IS HE DOING?'_

"OI! What the hell?" He ran over as soon as he saw the white snow starting to turn red, and as he got closer he could see the other had a knife in his hands and was cutting his _wrists!_

He tried to snatch the knife away, "Stop!" but the other just stopped him with a hand, the bleeding one!

Mephisto didn't look in pain, or even bothered, he actually had a little devilish smile on, but his forest green eyes showed no mirth. "I'm doing what is required so if you could keep quiet before you start attracting demons~, kukuku, its almost like you've never seen blood before young exorcist-san"

Shiro growled and freed his hand from the other, and threw a quick look around to see if in fact he _did _attract attention. When he saw the coast was clear he returned his reddish gaze back on the other with accusing eyes, "I _have_ seen blood, but I didn't know this was a sacrifice type ritual"

"Sacrifice? Kukuku, this is sacrificing to you? I'm just being polite in giving this place a taste of me to get to know me and that way it can accept my magical signal and let me enforce it" Explained the principal, who seemed to find Shiro's concern amusing.

" it?"

"Of course~, its not a demon per say… it's more like a feeling that all it's inhabitant have been giving this place, so you can say, Nature here has taken a natural spirit form"

" Oh…well I'll be over there…if you need me…yeah, and i... knew that..." As he walked away he could feel the other's gaze burning at the back of his head, how could he forget something like this? He once saw something similar from watching his mentor do it on a mission in Portugal, but he didn't give blood.

'_That's strike two –sigh- first you call him an idiot, and now you make yourself appear like an idiot!"_

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, it was really 2 hours, but the most action Shiro got was warding of some curious Hobgoblins, and just when it started to get dark and Mephisto was starting to get up did a huge Bear demon appear.

"**You dare get in my way? This is now MY territory and prey!" **The demon said, though only Mephisto understood what it said.

"Pff so the Lord of this land finally makes an appearance, does he?" Too bad that since this was a preserve, it was most probably a good demon mistaking them as threats and protecting this place.

"Back off! Or We'll make sure to kill you now" warned Mephisto.

"Hey come on, no need for hostility right?"

"**Now you threaten me? You're nothing more than a conniving demon, all bark no bite!" **With that, the huge white bear demon charged head on towards Mephisto, but was stopped by rapid bullets in his way. "Easy fella, we just wanna help your home" Shiro tried to reason with it, like some lost dog.

"Fujimoto it's not puppy, and how about doing your job? And get rid of it!" Yelled the purple headed demon from behind.

"Weren't you the one that said not to kill the demons here, since it was a preserve or something?"

"SSHHHHHH"

"**Herherher, so your not allowed to kill huh? This will make it easier" **said the demon, who suddenly threw a bunch of snow at Shiro blocking his view and charged again at Mephisto; who was ready to defend himself and kill it with one fire spell; but just as he was going to chant it with his signature german count he got distracted by the other's yell.

"Stop! Don't kill it! It's just trying to protect it's land!"

"I know that, but this isn't hi- gyaaa!" for that one second of hesitation, the bear attacked with one huge bear-claw the size of a boulder, his plan was to either knock the white-clad demon away or make it move from it's place by dodging; but it didn't do neither, it took the stab in the stomach and stayed it's ground!

"**Fool, even if you're a magical demon, I can sense that you've mostly used up all that energy, now you only have enough to either finish the ritual and risk dying from this wound or heal yourself and abandon it" **Said the demon with malice dripping from his every word, inching his claw even deeper. Mephisto gritted his teeth together from the pain, but still stood his ground; and even though he prided himself on being a very powerful demon, he had to admit that he had reach his magic's limit and if he stopped the ritual now, the Natural Presence won't be strong enough to accept him again or even let him. –Sigh- No choice. He brought his hands down on his wound and smeared the blood all over them and started murmuring the ending.

"**You insolent fuck! Now die!" **And just as the demon was going to tear Mephisto in two, it was thrown away by a force, forcing his claw out of Mephisto who's only acknowledgement was slowing the chant a little bit.

"**Grrr who dares attack me?" **before he could turn around to face the other intruder, he got knocked over by rapid bullets being shot at him.

To say Shiro was pissed was maybe an understatement, he was pissed when his mentor forced him to go undercover once, dressed as a woman, now he just wanted to paint the white wonderland in all possible shades of red with this demon's blood. Though he was also angry at himself; Mephisto told him to kill it, he didn't listend and just watched like a fucking newbie Exwire, after the shock, he saw the demon Knight not only take that brutal attack head on, but kept on chanting the stupid ritual!

'_Now this thing is gonna pay! I Haven't even made my move yet and already I've made a bad impression!'_

The battered demon tried to get up for another round, stopped when he noticed he couldn't move, he was paralyzed!

"Listend here demon, you did a very bad thing just now and I think you know as well as I that this is the end for you" Said Shiro very slowly and menacing. The demon understood that this was a very powerful exorcist and that he was going to die, yet as he thought this he could see in the distance the other demon fall to the ground.

"**Herherher, you may have won human, but at least I take consolation that I took one of you down" **

Shiro didn't understand what he said but when he saw that the demon was smiling despite its situation, he turned, following his line of vision. At first he didn't see anything through the snow, until he realized he _should _be seeing his eccentric companion. He looked harder through the downfall of snow which seemed to increase as the night grew darker, and just as he was about ready to run over to the rocks he saw a reddish spot in the ground where Pheles was. He turned sharply to the demon, somehow knowing that this was both its fault and origin of it's smile even though he was facing definite death.

With a final meeting of their gazes, one of victory and the other undisputed anger, Shiro said his prayer and finished it off.

Then he ran towards the growing spot of red snow.

'_Damn it, please don't let me be late'_


	2. Chapter 2

**How bad of a writer am I? That I just left this? Pretty bad huh? :I well, I really have no excuse, well I say I have no excuse but I really do, and I say that, but… it's a really crappy one. I got absorbed in Doctor Who! Also Torchwood and all that jazz. (and School of hell) And again, NO EXCUSE. Hope you guys like it, if not then it's my fault, I'll try harder! Review..or not. Lo k sea. And I MAY not update early either since I suck at keeping to a schedule! And University shit. And obviously I decide to come back to writing in the during the rumored 'hardest semester' in my career. (I'm studying to be a teacher).**

As he ran through the woods, all he could think about was the red and white bundle in his arms. Just thinking about how everything turned so wrong made him clench his teeth together. But that wouldn't help anyone right now, all he could do was hope that his 'guides' would lead him somewhere safe soon.

_Flashback_

'_No, no, no, no, NO! __This was NOT happening.'_

_It was all he could think as he knelt down next to his mission partner, who HE was supposed to protect. A lot of good he turned out to be._

_He gently turned him over, grimacing at the blood still oozing from the wound, and gently scooped him up; he didn't know how to cure demons (he killed them! Not the other way around), he didn't know the way back to the road, or how to get help. So he was just left with finding shelter from the snow storm and hoping that demon anatomy wasn't that different from a human's… when they were in human form, that is._

_Standing up and looking around, he could barely see beyond some meters* in front of him, even with his eyesight a little limited, his hearing was still good, as soon as he heard crunched snow behind them he quickly turned pulling out a gun towards the source. _

'_Hmm? What's this?'_

_He slowly lowered his gun, for in front of him stood just some little forest demons and a little Hobbgoblin. They just stood there looking at him… weird._

"_Right, so… what are you guys up to huh? I'd rather not spend bullets on you lot" he wasn't really expecting a response from them, but he could have sworn that he saw from the corner of his eye that they bristled and even 'sneered' at his words._

_Narrowing his eyes at them, cause little or not, demons were demons, "Well, I'm leaving and I better not see you trailing us or something"_

_Before he could fully turn his back on them though, the Hobbgoblin (supposed leader) started jumping and waving his arms to point at a direction in the darkness; the little ones even went over to him and started tugging gently at his long coat to follow them._

"_mmm, risk following you into the dark where you could easily ambush and attack me or go on my own…?" They looked at each other, turned and just waved for him to follow them._

_Looking down at his bloody companion, he signed and followed them 'Well, he's a demo, so maybe they care in a way'._

_End flashback_

So now here he was, with the Forest demons in front, going God knows where. Really, and he wanted to be PALADIN? Not bloody likely.

Then he got hit by a snow ball, and before he could let his temper run with his mouth, he looked to see the little menaces had led him to a cave. Heaving up the injured Principal in his arms a bit more, he trudge on forward and went inside. He was already making plans in his head about having to go out for firewood and maybe something to close up the mouth of the cave; when suddenly everything went dark.

"Oi! What's the big idea?" _if this is an ambush, I will change my name to idiot._

Tenderly walking forward and feeling the ground with his feet, he kept going until he reached the wall so he could lay the purple headed demon down. Sorting him out to be more comfortable, he felt some warmth and light coming from behind him, turning around he saw a small fire started by the little imps, and with the extra light, he could now see that reason why it had gotten dark in the first place; because the bat demons had all piled up at the mouth of the cave to prevent the cold and snow from coming in.

"Grrrwar.."

Looking down at a gobblin, he saw it was frantically pointing at the older demon.

"Yeah, yeah, though at the rate things are going, can't see how anything I do will help"

At this the little demon just gave another little growl to hurry him up and then said something out of exasperation, which he got a replay from another demon.

'_Somehow I think I'm being dissed here'_

Ignoring, what he suspected, a group of insulting demons he started to work on trying to help the other exorcist. Kneeling down beside him, in a way so that the light from the fire still illuminated him, he saw that the elder was still unconscious, but a little red spot beside him was starting to spread. So he first started by peeling the other's clothes off, he only took his jacket off and just unbuttoned his magenta shirt, ripping the stained part of and using his jacket to clean him up a bit and tie it around his torso; in all this he never once even stirred!

The same could NOT be said about the little shits (oh no, an exorcist used bad words! Yeah, like we haven't heard those words before!) , who do I mean? Well, the fucking hosts of this hellhole cave. Firstly, most of them would not stay quiet and made quite a racket; second, there was one little demon playing supervisor on his process and screeched at everything he did, it even tried to 'shoo' him _away!_

He applied some pressure, cleaned the wound and was even lucky enough to find some Injury Salve for such occasions on his little bag he kept on his belt. So now, he would just have to wait the storm out and then search for help, or just a door to get to the Academy.

'_This cannot possibly get any worse! Maybe he shouldn't say that, it's always when people say that, that everything goes to shit. He could already hear his superiors yelling at him for messing up.'_

Scratching the back of his head, he decided he might as well rest a bit, it wasn't exactly that easy to deal with that demon; but before he could lean against the cavern wall, he heard a cough coming from his right… A COUGH!

Scrambling and peering over the older demon, he watched as he coughed a bit more and was struggling to open his eyes, maybe he was getting better!

_Mephisto's POV_

Damn, that…really hurt. He could feel some warmth coming from his left, burning wood, a fire. His back was a little scratchy, maybe some straw? He could hear some voices, but not human.

"Look, look! He's waking up!"

"Should we say something?"

"What is that idiot doing?"

"He'll suffocate him!"

"Just leave it, Master will take care of him if he becomes a bother"

"You think we could get the remains?"

"Don't know, don't blonde humans make you more stupid?"

The conversation still kept going, but as soon as they said the words 'blonde', 'human' and 'stupid'; it all clicked into place in his head. _'Shiro!'_

Quickly sitting up…BAM! His head slammed into something else that yelped back, and he also noticed something that he completely forgot about…he had holes in his stomach, maybe not the best idea to strain them by sitting up and undoing the bandages…

"Gya-…-cough—cough-…tch" Turning a little on his side he started coughing up some blood and dry-heaving a little.

Some shuffling was heard near him, but he could care less about it, if it meant him harm they wouldn't have even 'treated' his wounds in the first place, poor a job as they did. But he needed to find Shiro first, who knew if he was even alive.

He tried opening one eye first, get a glimpse of his surroundings, he seemed to be in a cave or something, the voices were coming from a nearby group of little demons, who were all staring at him…_right. _And before he could finish viewing everything (though there wasn't much to see anyway, it _was_ pretty small), he was suddenly grasped and shacked by a four-eyed exorcist… who had an awfully large red mark on his forehead.

"Hey! That hurt you know, but no worry, what's more is, are you alive?!"

Silence.

And then a bat demon threw a pebble at Shiro's head.

"Aren't you the one that treated me? Shouldn't you be telling me instead of asking? Unless you actually tried curing me by injecting me with Holy Water, I don't think you should worry that much".

I doubled checked my injury though, to make sure… yeah.

"-sign- Uuf! Thank God! Almost broke a sweat there. I know you like pranks and being all showy and stuff, but man; that was just CRAZY! What were you thinking standing there? You could have dodged it."

"What an idiot!" one of the demons mumbled.

"Grrr, Why that little disrespectful human!" A Hobbgoblin advanced a little.

"Stop, there's no worries, it's of no importance; no, really" he tried calming them down, it wouldn't do for a fight to break out in such a small space… he could get hurt!

"Who're you talking… oh, right. Umm, could you tell them thanks for me? They sort of helped a bit with… this" saying the last part he wave his hand around, he assumed he meant the cave.

"They can understand you, just doesn't work the other way around… makes it fun to talk about people"

It really was, since there was a special language that could be more psychic than oral. Aah~, humans and their blissful ignorance~.

"How long have we've been here?" slowly trying to get to sit up right, and start concentrating on his magic's energy ; the little he had left.

"Umm I think maybe for some hours, there's a storm outside and I couldn't carry you with you still bleeding like that."

"Well, I guess that's acceptable, did the demon get away?"

"Nah, beat the shit outta it as soon as it struck you down"

Well that is certainly a relief, he would have had a little inside panic attack if the that Lord demon was still out, he just wasn't in a condition to fight or run for himself. Looking over at his companion, he could see he was tired, so he must've been waiting for him to wake up, stressed was coming off him in waves, obviously because of the circumstances, and he also looked relieved. Very. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the mental image of this exorcist stuck in a cave with demons, while trying to revive another one.

"Might I ask, what is so funny? Because I could use a bit of humor right about now" grumbled Shiro, searching his pockets for a cigarette.

"ah~ But it is unfortunately demon humor, not something a perverted little human could appreciate"

Face flushing red he got, "Oi! I-I'm not perverted. I'm more like, free spirited, open-minded to all types of… human culture and anatomy"

"Do explain how Playboy is cultural and educational"

After some fidgeting, with a smirk he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and answered "I will, if you tell me your joke. You're a trade demon, right? So you have to keep your word"

I met his eyes with a steady, mellow gaze and with bittersweet smile said, "Ja, I am and I am not. I'm not so easy as to be called a 'Trade demon', but I do like them: trades, contracts, exchanges, wagers etc. But not this time, I'll spare myself the foolish explanation you have by giving you your answer. I thought it was funny at how you were probably getting all worried for nothing."

Getting a confused look from the other, "What d'ya mean Mephisto?" Letting smoke go through his teeth after every word. Did the blond always have such a firm jaw?

Shaking my head lightly, already feeling more giggles the more I thought about it, "You were probably thinking things like how much trouble you were gonna get in to for letting me get hurt, or even killed."

Frowning, the other replied, "well, I mean I wasn't only worried about that and I haven't done a splendid job, so of course I'd be in some trouble"

This just make me laugh even more, lying down slowly so not to aggravate my wounds, closing my eyes I retorted with, "Have you seen an exorcist punished for killing or getting a demon killed?"

Missing the contemplative look Shiro had on his eyes.


End file.
